


One Day Online

by clonky



Category: LocoRoco (Video Game)
Genre: Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonky/pseuds/clonky
Summary: Pekeroné sets up a chatroom after the events of LocoRoco 2.It goes surprisingly well.
Kudos: 3





	1. What Could Go Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> characters introduced this chapter!
> 
> exuberantGeek / Pekeroné - Chat creatOr. Types nOrmally except fOr capitalizing all letter Os. <_>  
> energeticYoungster / Kulche - The youngest of everyone!! Always uses two punctuation marks,, see??  
> coolSpeedster / Chavez - The cool kid. Types extrmelyo fast and doesn t o cocorect any tiypos.  
> stylishPrincess / Priffy - Why come only one girl~? Uses tildes to end all sentences and does not use periods~  
> looseCannon / Budzi - goin to beat ya to death. lowercase, spells some words in a different way, rarely uses periods  
> voraciousFella / Tupley - the only one here who can cook. types in perfect grammar, but lowercase.  
> confidentTomboy / Viole - the secret unlockable girl. types all lowercase with barely any grammar  
> muiMod / muiMui - the llocall baby popullatiion! llowercase grammar, mulltiiplliies all LLs/IIs/!!s by two! =D

exuberantGeek: Okay, I think this chatrOOm is up nOw! Can everyOne speak?

energeticYoungster: Yep!! Can you??

coolSpeedster: And so it begins, what could ppgsdibnihgtlyht go worntg?

exuberantGeek: Chavez, can yOu retype that?

coolSpeedster: Sorry, I said what could psosibly go wrong?

exuberantGeek: GOOd enOugh.

stylishPrincess: Hello everyone~! I'm glad you finally got this project done, Peke~!

looseCannon: 10/10 spelling, Chavez, did ya freeze while typing or wha

voraciousFella: probably, that or he got ran over again.

coolSpeedster: I didnt ot get ruan over I just tpyeo really queickly

confidentTomboy: i think i made a mistake joining this chatroom honestly

looseCannon: we all did, my dude

looseCannon: dudette? Is dude male or female

confidentTomboy: no

looseCannon: oh, okay

exuberantGeek: Anyways, I alsO gOt sOmeOne tO help mOderate this chat!

exuberantGeek: YOu can cOme On nOw if yOu wish!

muiMod: hii there!! ii'm the moderator here!! =D

voraciousFella: i would die for you.

muiMod: pllease don't!! D=

stylishPrincess: You would die for a lot of things~

voraciousFella: and?

stylishPrincess: I think you need to make a list~! I can help~!

energeticYoungster: Oh!! Can I help too?

voraciousFella: sure. can't believe i'm giving you two control over my life choices.

looseCannon: and Tupley was never seen again

coolSpeedster: He will be missed - or mourenred if they kill him somwehwow

stylishPrincess: It was ONE time~! And that didn't even happen, it was a dream~!

coolSpeedster: I'm still mad you lseft me to be killed by Tupleys

voraciousFella: i. what?

muiMod: ii am genuiinelly worriied now! D= diid you get used as a weapon agaiin

looseCannon: wait, again? what

muiMod: remember the tiime that we buiillt a pllane?

looseCannon: oh yeah that happened

energeticYoungster: That was fun!! Can we ride again some time??

muiMod: absollutelly!! iif you want to ii can prepare the pllane now?

energeticYoungster: Sounds good!! I'll be over in a bit!!

confidentTomboy: horrible idea! what if kulche piloted the plane

energeticYoungster: =0

muiMod: now ii want to try that..

energeticYoungster: I'm up for it if you are!!

muiMod: sounds good!!


	2. Everything, Apparently

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> characters introduced this chapter!
> 
> buiBud / buiBui - eviiilll and mean!!! talllks kiiind of llliiike muiii muiiis do, buttt worse

energeticYoungster has gone offline

coolSpeedster: Remevrer when I siad iwhat could psosibley go wrong?

voraciousFella: vaguely.

coolSpeedster: I can hear a Mui Mui scremaing notu sidne should I be worired

muiMod: yes!! that iis me and ii am crashiing a pllane!!

muiMod: kullche iis a terriiblle piillot!! ii am terriifiied!! D=

coolSpeedster: Oh

coolSpeedster: Oh no

coolSpeedster: I'm comingi where are you in Shamplin

muiMod has gone offline

coolSpeedster has gone offline

voraciousFella: yikes. i hope everyone gets out okay.

exuberantGeek: I'm sure that they will be fine! If we all managed tO get rid Of the MOja twice I'm sure that they can survive a minOr plane crash!

buiBud has joined the chatroom. Welcome, buiBud!

buiBud: ttthriiice

exuberantGeek: What

stylishPrincess: Oh no~! They're back~? 

buiBud: nah iii'm jjjokiiing 

looseCannon: i'm goin to beat you to death 

buiBud: do iiittt =] iii know where you llliiive 

looseCannon: wha. how 

buiBud: dolllangomeriii. iii can see you riiight now 

looseCannon: not for long! i am goin to cease to exist 

exuberantGeek: BOys, bOys, dOn't maul eachOther yet. 

confidentTomboy: maul me instead 

buiBud: okay 

exuberantGeek: NO!! 

buiBud has been banned from the chatroom

exuberantGeek: YOu guys are driving me insane.

confidentTomboy: i love you too

exuberantGeek: What. 

stylishPrincess: You heard her~! 

confidentTomboy: i cant believe peke has never heard of sarcasm 

exuberantGeek: And here yOu were getting my hOpes up. NOw I'm sad. 

looseCannon: welcome to the club dude 

confidentTomboy: yeah 

confidentTomboy: can you believe that uhhhh. pickle man 

confidentTomboy: you know who 

voraciousFella: bonmucho? 

confidentTomboy: what does that even mean 

voraciousFella: no, that's his name. 

confidentTomboy: you mean he has a name? how 

exuberantGeek: What dO yOu mean, hOw dOes he have a name? 

confidentTomboy: anyways uhhh. pickle man 

confidentTomboy: did you know he has a crush on me 

voraciousFella: he what. how. why. 

exuberantGeek: That guy can lOve? 

stylishPrincess: Huh, weird~ I wonder if I'll find love some day~ 

looseCannon: probably in a bush somewhere with bonmucho's hopes n dreams 

stylishPrincess: I would take him honestly, if I end up desperate~ 

looseCannon: top 10 sentences i cannot read 

looseCannon: number 10 is what priffy just said 

exuberantGeek: I mean. MOjas are fluffy sO I think I cOuld see it wOrking! 

coolSpeedster has come online

coolSpeedster: What did I come back to 

voraciousFella: hey! how did it go? 

coolSpeedster: Kulche and the mode are gonna stay with mje for a few days so I can maklrte sure they're okay 

exuberantGeek: Oh, Okay! It's great tO knOw they are alive. 

looseCannon: i'm not alive on the inside 

coolSpeedster: What hapepend this tiem? 

stylishPrincess: All I did was say I would possibly fall in love with Bonmucho~ 

coolSpeedster: I'm going to log off now and cry 

confidentTomboy: can i join 

coolSpeedster: Let me thingk oaubt it 

looseCannon: this chatroom is a mess 

exuberantGeek: That's what makes it fun, thOugh!


	3. The One Where Peke Dies

looseCannon: good news guys 

looseCannon: i am in immense pain 

confidentTomboy: awesome

confidentTomboy: no but seriously what happened 

looseCannon: the bui bui from earlier keeps messagin me 

looseCannon: they want back in 

stylishPrincess: Let them in~ Peke is offline, he can't stop you~ What could possibly go wrong~? 

exuberantGeek has come online

looseCannon: rip priffy 

exuberantGeek: 

exuberantGeek: It's tOO early in the day fOr this 

looseCannon: it's 2 in the afternoon 

exuberantGeek: And? 

looseCannon: what kinda schedule do you have 

exuberantGeek: I dOn't. 

voraciousFella: you.. don't have any sort of schedule? 

exuberantGeek: Whenever I cOllapse next is purely up to the planet. 

exuberantGeek: Next questiOn? 

confidentTomboy: yeah 

confidentTomboy: have you been getting a good amount of sleep lately 

exuberantGeek: AbsOlutely nOt! I'm abOut tOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

exuberantGeek has gone offline 

voraciousFella: well, at least he went to sleep. 

confidentTomboy: one down, five to go, you're next 

energeticYoungster: Good morning everyone!! 

confidentTomboy: morning kulche 

energeticYoungster: Hi!! Chavez said I could go home today so I'm not gonna be on for long,, how is everyone?? 

looseCannon: we killed peke 

energeticYoungster: Aww...... =( I hope he gets better!! 

confidentTomboy: yeah he'll be fine he's asleep rn 

looseCannon: well what now =| 

voraciousFella: maybe we can have a normal conversation for once? 

confidentTomboy: are you insane? 

buiBud has joined the chatroom. Welcome, buiBud! 

buiBud: hiii gamers 

voraciousFella: hello, what brings you back here? 

buiBud: iiittt's boriiing iiin ttthe ottther chattt iii have access ttto 

buiBud: so. whattt's up 

energeticYoungster: Not much!! Can I join the other chat?? 

buiBud: iii'llllll ask buttt don'ttt expecttt ttto be lllettt iiin 

stylishPrincess: bdddddddddddddddddddddd84ewdhg njtrre hbi3btgrebntoujehtu4thy4 8wt hggh 8rquhg 8-hueryuhguaweuhf uwehr u9oweth 9uewhtwoejrnfjorenfieyrhfwoejrfnv uerg4htghn49u5reohjmfiwejfr 923jr iu4tbu54yhjt3oiwepjfurtiwnfjrwnfir320472380qw9jdmaskld mslmf vrepyoj34urhedfskpfk4wejlrsdwerrtgewu3h 

coolSpeedster has come online 

coolSpeedster: Me too, Priffy, me too 

stylishPrincess: I fell~ 

buiBud: good, do iiittt agaiiin 

confidentTomboy: i warned you about the stairs priffy 

confidentTomboy: should have listened 

stylishPrincess: =( 

exuberantGeek has come online 

exuberantGeek: I had a nice nap, what happened? 

buiBud: hiii 

exuberantGeek: Oh. YOu. YOu can stay, just dOn't cause any trOuble. <_>

buiBud: iii promiiise nottthiiing 

buiBud: buttt okay fine ^_^


	4. A Short Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> characters introduced this chapter!
> 
> mistressMuck / Majoliné - ~ What do you have, Bonmucho? ~ Begins every sentence with a tilde.  
> misterMuck / Bonmucho - % A knife! % Begins every sentence with a percent sign. Uses emoticons often. =]

buiBud: iii'm iiin @Mom 

mistressMuck: ~ I told you not to call me your mother. 

buiBud: whattt are you gonna do abouttt iiittt? 

mistressMuck: ~ This. 

buiBud has been muted.

buiBui (1): lllolll riiip ttthe onllly moderatttor here 

buiBui (2): iii'm gonna do arson!!!

buiBui (3): somebody once tttollld me ttthe worllld was gonna rollllll me 

buiBui (3): iii aiiin'ttt ttthe sharpesttt tttoolll iiin ttthe shed 

buiBui (3): she was lllookiiing kiiinda dumb wiiittth her fiiinger and her ttthumb iiin ttthe shape of an lll on her forehead 

buiBui (3): wellllll, 

mistressMuck: ~ Stop that. ~ You know I can't mute all 757 of you. 

buiBui (3): ttthe years stttarttt comiiin and ttthey don'ttt stttop comiiin 

buiBui (3): fed ttto ttthe rullles and iii hiiittt ttthe ground runniiin 

buiBui (3): diiidn'ttt make sense nottt ttto llliiive for fun 

buiBui (3): your braiiin gets smarttt buttt your head gettts dumb 

mistressMuck: ~ That's it. 

buiBui (3): avenge me, my comrades!!! 

buiBui (3) has been muted 

buiBui (4): @everyone

misterMuck: % I'm going to cry. 

buiBui (4): we're no stttrangers ttto lllove!!! you know ttthe rullles, and so do iii 

mistressMuck: ~ I am so mad. 

mistressMuck: ~ I'm starting a chatroom without any of you. 

misterMuck % ..Yeah! 

buiBui (2): iii am goiiing ttto tttravelll iiinttto space and settt you on fiiire 

mistressMuck: ~ No. 

mistressMuck and misterMuck have left the chatroom


	5. Stargazing

exuberantGeek: I tried tO cOOk dinner fOr myself, can yOu guys rate hOw it sOunds? 

exuberantGeek: I cOllected sOme randOm nuts frOm CalOCalO, sOme hOney, a fish, and then accidentally set it all On fire fOr a mOment. Then drOwned it all in tree sap and sOil. 

stylishPrincess: Quick question~ Why did you mix in soil~? 

exuberantGeek: It's better fOr yOu, isn't it? 

stylishPrincess: You aren't a plant, yet~! 

exuberantGeek: ...Yet? Yet?! '<_>

energeticYoungster: It sounds good!! 

energeticYoungster: What does dirt taste like?? 

confidentTomboy: dirty 

voraciousFella: peke. never cook again. 

voraciousFella: you might make a biological weapon. 

buiBud: keep cookiiing!!! iii am genuiiinellly afraiiid buttt alllso curiiious 

voraciousFella: no. 

exuberantGeek: ShOuld I try it? 

muiMod: sure!! iit sounds good, kiind of 

coolSpeedster: Well its it alrive or goign tto b alive soon? 

exuberantGeek: NOpe. 

coolSpeedster: Will yoyu die or get sick y eaitng it? 

exuberantGeek: PrObably nOt! 

coolSpeedster: Thenr goe aghead I getuess! 

exuberantGeek: Okay! 

exuberantGeek: Be right back. 

exuberantGeek: This is hOrrible! 

voraciousFella: can i have it? i'll bring you some actual food so you don't starve to death. 

exuberantGeek: Please take it. I wOuld burn it but 

exuberantGeek: What was that? Did anyOne else hear that? 

energeticYoungster: Look outside!! There's a rocket!! 

exuberantGeek: A what?! 

confidentTomboy: perks of having binoculars all the time is that i can watch up close 

confidentTomboy: there's a bui bui going into space... funky little dude 

looseCannon: binocular buds... 

looseCannon: the lil dude's got an anti-moja flag with them and some matches from what i see 

looseCannon: no clue what they're doin but i support it 

confidentTomboy: is arson possible in space 

muiMod: ii don't thiink so!! 

confidentTomboy: can i find out 

coolSpeedster: It abosdlutely is possible if you try hard enough and are very detemrinded 

confidentTomboy: gonna go do arson in space brb 

looseCannon: i'd ask tupley if that's possible but he's showin pek how to cook without anythin goin wrong so 

stylishPrincess: The stars are pretty this time of night~ Are you guys stargazing too~? 

buiBud: yeah you're riiighttt!!! ttthe stttars are pretttttty 

buiBud: alllso ttthe space buiiibuiii iiis on a miiissiiion ttto settt bonmucho's house on fiiire 

stylishPrincess: Good~ 

muiMod: you are the llast person ii know who woulld promote arson O_O 

muiMod: can't any of us be iinto thiings that aren't somewhat iillllegall 

looseCannon: wait we have laws 

looseCannon: oh no 

confidentTomboy: are they enforced though 

muiMod: 

muiMod: wellll uh!! yes they shoulld be? 

exuberantGeek: I cOme back frOm being idle and we're breaking the law? 

stylishPrincess: You're going to space next~ We voted~! 

exuberantGeek: NOOOOOOOO yOu can't send me tO space! I'm baby! 

looseCannon: goodbye pek... see you space pepperoni 

energeticYoungster: Bye!! Bring me a gift!! 

stylishPrincess: No but really we were talking about that rocket~! Someone is going to go do space arson~ 

exuberantGeek: Is that sOmeOne Budzi? 

looseCannon: when i have i ever done arson 

stylishPrincess: Well~ 

looseCannon: on purpose i mean 

stylishPrincess: Oh~! Never, then~ 

looseCannon: but no it isn't me doin arson 

exuberantGeek: Huh. I wOnder what will happen tOmOrrOw, then. GOOdnight, everyOne! 

voraciousFella: goodnight, i'm staying over at peke's if anyone needs me. 

muiMod: goodniight!!


End file.
